Kesialan Neji
by kimichi-kun
Summary: bagaimana Neji menghadapi kesialannya di hari ulangtahunnya? silakan cari tahu. special Neji's brithday/pair-side nejisaku/sasuhina/nejinaru


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: humor, romance

.

.

Di siang yang cerah di sebuah trotoar jalan, terlihat seorang pemuda berkacamata minus dengan rambut panjang coklat berjalan seorang diri. Dengan langkah yang begitu santai sambil bersiul-siul tak jelas seolah-olah panas yang begitu terik itu sangat indah seperti waktu musim semi, mungkin.

"mieoong, mieoong."

Tiba-tiba terdengar seperti suara seekor anak kucing. Neji nama pemuda itu terdiam sesaat untuk mencari dimana suara anak kucing itu berasal. Dan, "Well, ternyata kau ada diatas sana ya. " ya anak kucing itu terjebak diatas pohon terang besi di pinggiran jalan.

"Tenang ya kucing aku akan menolongmu," Neji dengan sigap memanjat pohon itu. Dan, yah Neji berhasil mengambil anak kucing itu. Namun sangat disayangkan kacamata Neji jatuh saat ia akan turun dan pada akhirnya

"buakh.. awwww aduh…"Neji jatuh dengan sangat memalukan. Pertama kaki kanannya terbentur di dahan pohon, sebelum bokongnya mendarat di tong sampah, persis di sebelah pohon terang besi itu.

.

.

"Hinata-chan coba kau telephon Neji, tanya dimana dia. Sudah jam seribu dia tidak pulang-pulang dari kampus," seru pria berambut kuning jabrik yang sedari tadi gelisa, mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan.

"Sudah kucoba Naruto-kun, tapi handphone Neji-nii tidak di aktif-aktif," jawab Hinata dengan raut kecemasan akankah dimana keberadaan sepupunya itu.

"Hn… aku juga sudah menelephonnya dan seperti kata Hinata-chan, tidak aktif. Padahal ini sudah mau sore," tambah Sasuke yang notabennya kekasi Hinata.

"Akh… kerja keras kita untuk negadakan surprise untuknya gagal total kalau sampai dia tidak datang. Bagaimana ini?"

"Merepotkan. Sabarlah sediki Naruto, mungkin Neji terjebak macet," ketika Shikamaru selesai dengan ocehannya pada Naruto, salah satu dari mereka handphonenya berbunyi, melantunkan lonelynya 2ne1.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terdiam dan memandang Sakura, menunggunya mengangkat telephon.

'Halo selamat sore, apa ini dengan nona Sakura?' Tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Ya saya sendiri. Ada apa ya?"

'Kami dari rumah sakit Konoha, kami hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa tuan Hyuuga Neji mengalami kecelakaan' jelas seorang suster rumah sakit itu.

"A-apa kecelakaan? Baiklah saya akan segera kesana terimakasih…teeteeteet" telephon terputus dan Sakura sudah selesai berbicara.

"Saku-chan ada apa? Siapa yang kecelakaan?" Seru Naruto memecah kesunyian. Sakura hanya tertunduk tanpa ada tanda-tanda mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa detik Sakura membuka mulutnya dengan sedikit sisakkan. "Neji, Neji-kun kata suster tadi Neji-kun kecelakaan. Hikz..hikz.."

Semua mematung. "Apa Neji-nii kecelakaan? Kecelakaan karena apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata gemetar, tak diduga sebutir Kristal air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hinata-chan hikz..hikz," isak Sakura sambil berjalan kearah Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Dari pada kita berdiam diri disini melihat dua perempuan itu menangis tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaan Neji sebenarnya, lebih baik kita pergike rumah sakit dimana Neji dirawat," ucap Sasuke sinis. Baru kali ini Sasuke yang biasanya berbicara selalu tidak lebih dari dua kata itu, berbicara panjang lebar.

"Benar apa yang Teme katakan," tambah Naruto menbenarkan apa yang dikatakan Saseke. "Saku-chan, Neji di rawat dirumah sakit mana?" sambung Naruto.

"Di rumah sakit Konoha. Hik.." jawab Sakura sediket cegukan.

.

.

Segerombolan muda mudi berjalan memecah kesunyian di lantai dua lorong rumah sakit itu. Mereka berhenti pas didepan kamar nomor 136.

Hinata dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar itu sehingga mereka yang ada diluar boleh masuk kedalam ruangan yang notabennya berwarna putih itu untuk melihat keadaan orang yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas ranjang.

Mereka melihat Neji yang kakinya di perban dan digantung keatas (kakian tahu maksudkukan?). sangat iris memang keadaan Neji sekarang di hari ulangtahunnya yang keduapuluh tahun.

"Neji-nii apakah ku baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata dengan halus. Mereka langsung mendekat ke ranjang di mana Neji berada.

Sebelum Neji menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu dengan tawanya yang bergema sampai ranjang tempat tidur Neji bergetar. "Buaahaahaahaahaa, Neji hahaha kau lucu sekali dengan tampang seperti orang sakit dan," kata-kata Naruto terhenti, namun ia berkata lagi "Hei… kakimu itu? Hahaha sudah jadi mumi ya? Kenapa tidak sekalian tubuhmu juga di perban? " Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Bletakk' aww" ringis Naruto.

"Dasar kau Naruto, kau bego, bodoh, tolol, atau memang tidak tahu sih, Neji sedang sakit. Kau jangan mengejeknya dengan suara cemprengmu itu. Merepotkan" ujar Shikamaru yang mulai bosan dengan teriakan aneh Naruto.

"Ia, Tuan merepokan aku akan diam. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Neji? Kau sebenarnya kecelakaan apa sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm, jujur ini kecelakaan yang sangat memalukan," Neji menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. Keadaan menjadi sunyi, mereka menunggu Neji melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Waktu aku pulang ban mobilku pecah. Aku ingin menelphon kalian tapi handphonku mati. Aku berinisiatif untuk mencari watel terdekat. Ditngah perjalanan aku mendengar suara anak kucing dan"

"Anak kucing? Kenapa sampai ada anak kucing?" Tanya Naruto disela cerita Neji yang di hadiahi bogem mentah oleh Sasuke. "Berisik."

"Ok, aku lanjutkan. Ternyata anak kucing itu terjebak di atas pohon dekat trotoar itu. Karena tidak tega, jadi aku menolongnya. Tapi sialnya setelah aku mendapatkan kucing itu, kacamataku jatuh. Aku ingin turun tapi penglihatankuyang kurang jelas membuatku salah menginjak dahan yang patah. Kaki kananku menghantam batang pohon yang lainnya, dan akhirnya aku terjatuh. Dan yang paling memalukannya lagi aku terjatuh di tong sampah yang ada didekat pohon ini dengan bokongku yang mendarat lebih dulu."

Usai Neji bercerita, keadaan tetap sunyi. Tapi tiba-tiba suara orang tertawa memecah kesunyian "Bwahahahhahahihiihihihii," kalian tahu siapa yang tertartawa menggelikan seperti itu? Sungguh kalian pasti tidak akan percaya. Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke yang kelepasan menertawakan calon kaka iparnya sendiri.

Semua orang manatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke yang sadar bahwa saat ini dia telah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, menghentikan tawanya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sinis dengan muka yang kembali datar.

.

.

~Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Neji-kun kau? Padahal kami sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan di apartemenmu, tapi semuanya gagal karena kejadian ini," ucap Sakura sedih. Hmm perlu kalian tahu, kenapa Neji meminta bagian rumah sakit untuk menelphon Sakura bukannya Hinata sepupunya, itu semua karena Neji dan Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun terakhir ini.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua diluar harapan. Aku tidak tahu karena melolong kucing itu, aku sampai bisa masuk rumah sakit seperti ini."

"Ya sudah Neji-kun kami permisi dulu. Tapi aku akan segera kembali dan membawakn bubur untukmu." Kata Sakura yang disambut anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Neji-nii, aku pulang dulu ya" sambung Hinata.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah menjengukku," ucap Neji. "Sakura" panggil Neji kapada Sakura yang masih cukup dekat dengannya dan disebelahnya ada Naruto. Neji meraih lengan itu untu mendekat padanya. Tanpa menghitung satu sampai tiga Neji sudah mencium sang empunya lengan walau hanya sekilas. 'kenapa bibir Sakura beda dari biasanya ya' itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan di benak Neji.

Semua yang ada disitu terpaku dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. "NEJI KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU? AKU BUKAN SAKURA. KAU SUNGGHUH MENJIJIKAN." Teriak Naruto tidak terima karena barusan Neji menciumnya dengan lebut. Naruto tahu, mungkin Neji tidak bermaksud menciumnya, Neji hanya salah mengambil lengannya bukan lengan Sakura. Dengan mata rabunnya mana mungkin bisa membedakan lengan-lengan siapa.

"APA?" seru Neji terkejut. "Maaf Naruto aku tidak sengaja, cepat kalian pulang saja," usir Neji.

Sungguh dia sangat malu dengan kejadian barusan dia mencium Naruto? Oh tidak.

Mungkin ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya yang paling sial. Pertama, ban mobilnya pecah. Kedua, handphonenya mati. Ketiga, dia harus berjalan kaki mencari wartel terdekat disiang yang begitu panas. Keempat, dia kehilangan kacamatanya. Kelima, dia jatuh dari pohon kakinya terbentur dan bokong mendarat di tong sampah. Dan yang keenam, sungguh malang. dia harus berciuman dengan Naruto.

.

TAMAT

.

Ok sobat, sekian cerita yang begitu pendek ini.

Fic ini saya buat untuk Hyuuga Neji yang hari ini ulang tahun.

Mat ultah ya!

Untuk yang sempat baca dan review kimichi hanya bisa ucapkan "Arigatou Gozaimasu"

~GBU~


End file.
